The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides well drilling methods with automated response to event detection.
It is desirable in drilling operations for certain events to be identified as soon as they occur, so that any needed remedial measures may be taken as soon as possible. Events can also be normal, expected events, in which case it would be desirable to be able to control the drilling operations based on identification of such events.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be desirable in the art.